Love is in the air at Hogwarts
by animal-lover02
Summary: It's Rose's first year at hogwarts. But its also Scorpius' first day as well. Do you think it'll be love at first sight? Will they end up going out? Who knows...after all, they're only first years...
1. Could it be Love at first sight?

After the sorting was complete, the feast had begun. Rose was enthralled about being sorted into Gryffindor, the same house her mother and father were in, as well as her cousin, James. Although the two weren't as close as her and Albus were. Albus was sorted in Slytherin along with Scorpius, her parents and uncles enemy back in their days at Hogwarts. She wasn't too fond of Scorpius, as Albus was when they first met. Of course Albus liked him though, they were in the same house for crying out loud! Rose couldn't help but look over her shoulder though, across the way at the Slytherin table, just to see how Albus and Scorpius were doing. As far as she could tell, they were getting along great. As if they had been best friends for over a year or something. Suddenly, she found a pair of grey eyes landing onto her blue ones. She turned her head immediately, feeling her cheeks start to heat up then. There was no way. He was his son. Her uncle's enemy. But he was cute... Rose turned her head over her shoulder to catch another peak at the blonde first year who was still eyeing the redhead. Rose gave a crooked smile at him and turned away again. She quickly finished her meal then before heading up to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	2. Introductions Are In Order

Rose was found studying in the library quite a bit during her first year. She was just like her mother in that way, always worrying about homework and tests. It was around Halloween, and Albus and Scorpius were wandering around campus dodging all the pranks that Albus' brother, James was doing to all the first years. They figured the library would be the last place he would start pranking, so they hid in there. As soon as they entered the library, the room was suddenly filled with heavy breathing and panting. "Dude, doesn't your brother ever get caught?" Scorpius asked his friend, still catching his breath. "I'm sure he does. I've seen him come out of Flich's office many times. He just never tires from it." Albus explained, standing upright again once he caught his breath. He noticed his cousin then, and led Scorpius over to her.

"Hey, Rose. What's up?" Albus nodded, plopping into a seat across from his cousin.

Rose looked up to her cousin, surprised to see him in here at all. "Hey, Al. Nothing much...just, studying for Potions." she moved her eyes over from her cousin to Scorpius then. "I'm guessing you're Al's friend. I mean, I've seen you guys hang around a lot...I'm Rose." she finally spilled, extending her arm out to him.

Scorpius flinched suddenly when the redhead started talking to him. Especially when she introduced herself. She's Albus' cousin? She's a Weasley? What would his father say about befriending not only a Potter, but a Weasley as well? He shook the thoughts out of his head though, and shook Rose's hand. "Scorpius." He introduced, simple and plain as that.


	3. What will our fathers say about this?

Ever since her encounter with Scorpius in the library, Rose has been trying so hard to avoid him. Mostly because of what her father had told her before she left for school. 'Remember, Rosie. Neither your grandfather or I would be very pleased if you very well held hands with that boy.' She guessed that also meant hanging around him too. But just in case, she wrote her father a letter about it:

_Hey Daddy,_

_First of all, I'm proud to tell both you and mum that I made it into Gryffindor! I knew you both would love that very much. But the reason I'm sending you this letter is _(she paused for words)_ because of a boy. I know you're really picky on this subject, but the boy is Scorpius Malfoy. Believe it or not, we met in the library. And, well, I know you didn't want me to as you put it, "hold hands with him" but he doesn't seem all that bad to be honest. He actually seems sort of...sweet. I don't know, you don't have to reply back. I'll talk to you more about it when I come home for Christmas. Give my love to mum and Hugo._

_Love, Rose_

Rose hoped that was enough for her father to understand, and didn't freak him out too much. If not, well, she'll just have to explain more about it for when she comes home this Christmas.

She headed straight over to the Owlery to send the letter off right away. But as soon as she turned the corner, she nearly fell backwards down the stairs. Luckily, the figure that she bumped into her caught her. "Oh! Sorry, I- Scorpius? Wha-what are you doing here?" She then realized that was a stupid question to ask.

Scorpius seemed to be just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. He also realized his hand was still holding onto her arm from catching her. He immediately dropped his arm then, and bit his lip nervously. "Uh, I was just sending a letter to my father. Figured I'd tell him how things are going and such...What about you? I mean, sending something to your folks, too, I'm guessing?"

Rose nodded, feeling her cheeks start to burn red now as she ducked her chin into her chest. "Just letting my parents know how the year is going so far." Rose could tell this conversation was getting more awkward by the second, and she started fiddling with the letter in her hands. "Well..I better get this letter sent. I'll see you around." she said, quickly moving around him and into the Owlery.

Scorpius looked back around, and followed her inside not even thinking of the consequences. "Hey, wait!" he called out, grabbing her hand just before she could reach to an owl. She turned to look at him curiously, wondering and waiting for his explanation for chasing after her. "Um, I was just wondering if maybe, you...um," he looked down at his feet then, suddenly regretting his actions. "If maybe we could study sometime." he finally said, looking back up to face her. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but it was close enough. "It's just...I mean, you seem to be really good with Transfiguration, and...I could, use some help with it...?" he explained more thoroughly, although making it into more of a question rather an explanation.

Rose simply stared at him for a moment, still trying to process what was going on. Finally, she snapped out of her little trance, and nodded. "Sure! I mean, if you think you really need it." Now it was her turn to bite her lip. "How does next week sound? I have a bunch to work to catch up on this week."

"Sounds great!" he exclaimed, sounding a bit too excited, so he toned it down by clearing his throat. "I mean, sure, that sounds good. So...Tuesday, around three o'clock?"

Rose nodded shyly, and they went on with their business after that. Although, now Rose was debating on even sending the letter in the first place. _'Maybe I shouldn't...Maybe I should just wait it out, and see where this whole thing takes me.'_ She decided to wait it out then. She folded up the letter and stuck it in her robe pocket for now.


	4. Busted!

Christmas had just ended, and all the students were heading back on the train to Hogwarts. As Rose and her family got through the platform though, she spotted Scorpius a ways ahead. Albus of course bumped his way through the rest of his family, bumping into James a bit harder, on his way to meet up with his friend. Rose couldn't help but blush some, especially when Scorpius had just turned his head towards Rose's direction, she spun away to hide her red face behind her red hair. Ron however noticed his daughter's strange behavior and asked if something was wrong. "Nothing daddy. It's nothing." she told him simply. Ron was about to add in something but Hermione interrupted him by hugging her oldest daughter tightly in her arms in goodbye. It was nearly eleven o'clock now, which meant the train would be leaving at any moment. Rose waved her goodbyes to her parents and brother as well as her cousin and aunt and uncle and hustled her way onto the train following her cousins close behind.

They were nearing Hogwarts soon, and Rose was found sitting with a couple of other Gryffindor girls which happened to be just across the way from her cousin Albus and Scorpius. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the next section, but after her friends interrupted her thoughts she quickly shook away her feelings and followed them into the train's restroom to change into their robes.

After she was dressed and started back out towards her section with her friends, she passed by a section where her cousin James and his friends were hanging. James noticed her however, but didn't make any recognition to her, that is, until he noticed a piece of parchment fall out of her robes. The last thing on his mind was to call her back to return the folded piece of parchment, so instead he got up, grabbed the paper, unfolded it and quickly skimmed through it with great curiosity. It was the letter that Rose meant to send to her father! James' eyes widened, and his smirk grew wider. One of his friends asked him what he had there, and of course James showed him, and for the rest of the train ride, the boys definitely had a kick out of the short letter.

After just barely a week of being back at Hogwarts, the students were already packed with homework and tests to study for. Rose didn't completely mind, as she was busy in the Great Hall working on one of her essays for Potions class. All of a sudden, a whole flock of owls came flying into the Great Hall with parchments and other goodies in their claws. Yep, mail was here. Rose looked up momentarily, but figured she wouldn't get much, she quickly went back to her homework. Surely enough though, she was wrong. As a big fat letter pounded right in front of her, nearly scaring her out of her seat. She looked at it curiously, seeing who it possibly could be from. "Daddy?" she opened the letter carefully and unfolded the paper to read what it said:

_Rose,_

_I got your letter a couple days after we dropped you off at the train station. It must have gotten lost or something, but anyway... I cannot believe you didn't tell me about that Scorpius Malfoy while you were home with us! You know how I feel about that family! You know what that family did to us! What that little brats father did to us! Like I told you before, The Malfoy's are nothing but trouble. I don't care how sweet that Scorpius kid seems, I don't even care if Albus is best friends with him! You are a Weasley. Weasley's don't befriend Malfoy's. Think about that._

_Have fun in school now, and be sure to study hard and beat that Malfoy kid's ass, I know you will._

_Love you,_

_Your Father_

Rose stared hard at the letter for a few minutes before setting it down with her shaky hands. How could he have known? She didn't even send that letter. Unless... She quickly reached down in her robes to find nothing but an old Bertie Bott. Then it hit her. She got up, and stormed her way to the only other place she knew she could find the only person who could be responsible for this kind of thing. "Fairy Lights!" she yelled to the portrait which held the Fat Lady. As soon as the portrait moved open for her, she stormed inside to find none other than her cousin James along with his horrible friends. "James Sirius Potter!" she screamed at him, her hands held on her hips furiously.

"Sup, cuz?" he simply said with a snicker. "Get your letter from home yet?" he laughed louder with his friends.

"Oh, shut it! You knew about my letter that was not supposed to be sent. Now tell me, how did you get it? Or more importantly, why on earth would you send it in the first place?" James kept silent, still snickering with his friends. "James!"

"Oh come on, Rose, you know your dad was gonna find out sooner or later. Better yet, Malfoy's dad." he snorted out some more laughter on the subject. Rose wasn't even flinching a smile though. She was furious, you could tell in her red face she was not happy, not one bit. "Oh Rose, come on now. It was a joke. Ha, ha. Funny? You see? But, like I said, it wasn't like you could have hid that little secret of yours for long... especially with the way you've been acting whenever he came around..."

Rose wrinkled her forehead then, in thought. Maybe James was right. After all, Rose was no good at keeping secrets. Not these kind of secrets anyway. Even when her dad did know now, it wasn't like she could change or do anything about it. Not to mention it was very likely he had shown her mum the letter as well. Hell, Hugo probably somehow got his grimy little hands on it. There was nothing she could do now. Nothing she could do now but, face with the consequences. And just hope that no one else found out except for James and his little crew.


End file.
